Le Premier Contact - et les autres !
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: Les vétérans chenus ont un jour été de jeunes soldats pleins de sève et d'idéaux. Voici l'occasion d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la jeunesse mouvementée de deux vieux officiers généraux surdécorés, alors ennemis durant la Guerre du Premier Contact, 30 ans avant le retour des Moissonneurs. Inspirations mêlées de 'The Enemy Below', 'Battleship' ou 'Enemy Mine', entre autres...!
1. Premières armes

_Cette aventure m'a été inspirée au départ par ces récits et séquences filmées de réunions d'anciens combattants issus de camps opposés, se retrouvant sans animosité plusieurs décennies après s'être affrontés, allant même parfois jusqu'à tisser des liens d'amitié personnelle._

 _Concernant le héros principal de ce récit, 'Steven', je me suis fixé pour objectif de rendre une dimension sympathique et humaine à ce personnage peu aimé de l'univers de Mass Effect, dont l'historique montre pourtant qu'il vaut mieux que le bonnet de nuit balafré et pontifiant sous les traits duquel on le voit généralement dans le jeu vidéo. Je me suis toutefois attaché à lui laisser son goût évident pour ce qui est des tirades épiques..._

 _J'espère qu'on me pardonnera les nombreux poncifs issus des films de guerre hollywoodiens les plus classiques, que je me suis amusé à glisser de ci de là: une lecture au second degré pourra avoir son agrément._

 **Usual disclaimer** : _Les technologies, les espèces, les lieux et événements de fond exploités dans les lignes qui vont suivre sont issus de l'univers existant dans les jeux vidéo développés par Bioware, et dans les romans écrits par Mr Drew Karpyshyn._

.

* * *

.

 **An 2157 (système terrien unifié) –**  
 **Secteur de colonisation Shanxi Thêta –**  
 **Frégate _SSV Isandhlwana_ , Deuxième Flotte de l'Alliance**

.

 _« ...L'amirale Drescher nous a transmis ses ordres. La Deuxième Flotte devrait engager le combat contre les forces hostiles inconnues en position de blocus autour de Shanxi dans les vingt minutes qui suivront notre sortie du relais. L'effet de surprise et la supériorité du nombre devraient être à notre avantage. Souvenez-vous de tout ce qu'on vous a enseigné, soldats. Que chacun d'entre vous remplisse son devoir avec conscience et professionnalisme; qu'il fasse confiance à l'homme ou à la femme à ses côtés pour en faire de même; et tout se passera bien. Les colons de Shanxi nous attendent; et les citoyens de la Terre nous regardent. Faites honneur à l'espèce humaine; faites honneur à l'_ Isandhlwana _; faites-vous honneur. Velasquez, terminé. »_

.

Depuis son pupitre de régulation des flux énergétiques, sur le pont machines, Steven écouta avec attention la fin du discours du capitaine Velasquez à son équipage, diffusé sur le canal de bord. Le jeune officier ingénieur avait en effet toujours éprouvé un certain goût pour ce genre de harangue virile et martiale – même si c'était par la force des choses que ce lieutenant en second de 23 ans était devenu un militaire dans l'âme, après que la vie lui ait volé l'innocence de sa jeunesse.

Au terme d'une triste enfance sans modèle paternel passée à Buenos Aires, la mort de sa mère, son seul parent alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans, ne lui avait laissé guère d'autre voie que de rejoindre le programme des Cadets de l'Armée. Comme pour tous les jeunes gens de son âge, ses héros et modèles avaient été Jon Grissom et les autres glorieux pionniers envoyés en mission d'exploration au-delà des relais cosmodésiques au nom de l'Humanité, après la découverte des vestiges de la civilisation prothéenne sur Mars en 2148. Les affinités de Steven avec les sciences et l'ingénierie, ainsi que sa rigueur et sa discipline, lui avaient valu son affectation en tant que personnel navigant sur les vaisseaux de combat de la Marine de l'Alliance. Puis son brevet de lieutenant en second reçu l'année passée s'était accompagné du poste de responsable du secteur Énergie sur la frégate _SSV Isandhlwana_. Steven appréciait son travail, et veillait de près sur le réacteur du bord, la petite centrale à fusion dont il avait la charge. Il aimait son équipe et son vaisseau. Et il s'était juré de veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux dont il pourrait se sentir responsable.

Deux mois plus tôt, une flotille d'exploration partie du secteur Shanxi Thêta, aux limites de l'espace connu, avait établi ce Premier Contact avec une espèce intelligente extra-terrestre que l'Humanité espérait ou redoutait depuis près de trois siècles. Ce moment historique s'était finalement déroulé de la pire façon envisageable: les vaisseaux inconnus avaient directement ouvert le feu et balayé la flotille humaine, sans avoir cherché à entamer la moindre discussion! Puis la contre-attaque de l'Alliance Interstellaire avait déclenché de terribles représailles de la part des aliens, à l'encontre de la base de départ des forces humaines: l'avant-poste de Shanxi, sous le commandement du général Williams, avait été isolé, impitoyablement pilonné, acculé à une reddition humiliante, et soumis à une occupation qu'on pouvait deviner brutale. Toute la puissance de la Deuxième Flotte de l'amirale Drescher avait alors été rassemblée dans le système d'Arcturus en vue de mener une contre-offensive résolue, de chasser les quelques vaisseaux ennemis demeurés dans l'orbite de Shanxi, et de libérer la petite colonie humaine.

.

« _Entrée dans le système de Shanxi. Tous à vos postes de combat. Je répète: tous à vos postes de combat._ _»_

.

Steven avait ressenti la légère secousse qui accompagna la sortie du relais de Shanxi Thêta, bien avant que l'annonce en ait été faite à bord. Il restait maintenant peu de temps avant que l' _Isandhlwana_ ne soit plongé au cœur de la tourmente... Pour s'occuper l'esprit, le jeune lieutenant se remémora des passages du briefing tenu pour les officiers au départ d'Arcturus. Selon les recoupements des derniers rapports de combat, les vaisseaux inconnus utilisaient une technologie basée sur l'effet cosmodésique, assez semblable à celle que l'Humanité avait héritée des Prothéens. Et même si leur avancée technologique n'était donc pas flagrante, ils semblaient toutefois bénéficier d'une marge relative en ce domaine. Un point plus rassurant avait cependant été abordé: d'après les rapports émanant des pilotes de chasseurs, ces adversaires tendaient à appliquer à la lettre des stratégies prévisibles et des schémas tactiques préconçus – certes avec une discipline exemplaire, et en faisant preuve de la plus grande rigueur dans leur mise en œuvre, mais sans la moindre imagination. Il reviendrait aux stratèges de l'Alliance de savoir tirer parti de cet avantage...

Steven était un ingénieur par vocation, féru de technologie. De ce point de vue, les incroyables progrès scientifiques engendrés par l'étude des artefacts prothéens de Mars n'avaient pas manqué de lui proposer nombre de défis à sa hauteur au cours de cette dernière décennie. Mais à ses rares moments perdus, il était aussi grand amateur d'ouvrages d'histoire militaire. Et à ce moment précis, il songea au nom prédestiné que portait son propre vaisseau. Par convention, les frégates de l'Alliance depuis l'unification récente des nations de la Terre étaient toutes baptisées du nom de batailles particulièrement notables de l'Histoire humaine. L' _Isandhlwana_ portait le nom d'une telle confrontation, au cours de laquelle une nuée de guerriers en supériorité numérique écrasante, mais totalement dominés au niveau technologique, avaient pu anéantir une armée de la plus grande puissance planétaire du moment, par la ruse et par le courage, en faisant montre du plus grand sang-froid face à l'ampleur de leurs propres pertes. Une telle évocation semblait très justement de bon augure pour le combat à venir.

Pour le reste, on ignorait même seulement à quoi pouvaient ressembler ces aliens belliqueux, qu'on n'avait pas encore pris la peine de désigner par un nom. À l'heure actuelle, les malheureux résidents de Shanxi sous occupation armée devaient sans doute en voir bien trop, de bien trop près; mais en dehors de l'espace de colonisation, l'espèce humaine n'avait reçu aucune image de ces êtres hors de leurs vaisseaux de guerre. Certains supposaient même qu'il s'agissait de Prothéens, ces anciens maîtres de la galaxie disparus 50.000 ans plus tôt, dont on ignorait jusqu'à l'aspect. Steven espérait juste que ces adversaires indéterminés ne soient pas des arachnides: depuis certains stupides films de série B, il avait toujours eu une trouille bleue à l'idée de tomber sur des formes de vie arachnides évoluées!

.

« _En approche de Shanxi. Ennemi repéré. Formation de couverture, en protection du croiseur_ Hyderabad _. Parés pour séparation et plongée vers l'orbite..._ _»_

.

L'annonce du capitaine sur le canal général marquait le début de la bataille, la vraie. Les premiers tirs n'allaient plus tarder à être échangés. Les règles d'engagement classiques dans ce genre de situation voulaient qu'une fois les cuirassés et croiseurs au contact, les éléments les plus légers et maniables – frégates et chasseurs – se détachent de la formation et descendent en orbite planétaire afin d'y poursuivre le combat entre eux, hors d'atteinte des vaisseaux capitaux, mais prêts à profiter de la moindre opportunité pour revenir flanquer et harceler ceux d'entre eux les plus mal en point.

Les premiers ordres à destination du poste de Steven ne tardèrent pas à tomber depuis la passerelle, requérant plus de puissance pour les boosters d'accélération infra-luminiques. L' _Isandhlwana_ devait maintenant avoir quitté la formation de combat et s'être engagé en combat individuel. L'ingénieur machines ne pouvait suivre les affrontements sur écran tactique, comme ces messieurs du pont de commandement; mais d'où il était, il disposait de quelques indices pour en deviner le déroulement. Ainsi, lorsqu'il lui faudrait alimenter en priorité les puissantes pièces d'artillerie à champs gravitationnels de la frégate, il saurait qu'une solution de tir venait d'être acquise sur un infortuné vaisseau ennemi. Mais si par malheur l'ordre tombait de rediriger en urgence toute la puissance disponible sur les barrières cinétiques... C'est qu'alors, l'affaire serait bien mal engagée pour le camp humain!...

Ce moment fatidique finit hélas bel et bien par advenir... Steven ressentit brusquement des secousses répétées sous ses pieds. Un coup d'œil sur son moniteur l'avertit que les boucliers étaient en train d'encaisser de rudes attaques, et déclinaient avec une rapidité alarmante. Le jeune officier allait prendre l'initiative de rerouter les flux énergétiques en sorte de stimuler les barrières gravitationnelles, lorsqu'il perçut le ton angoissé dans l'appel à l'aide du capitaine Velasquez, en provenance de la passerelle:

.

 _« Frégate hostile en rapprochement par l'arrière! Manœuvres d'esquive engagées... Alerte, deux chasseurs, flanquement sur bâbord! Bouclier tombé à 15%! Subissons..._ _»_

.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont put se rappeler Steven, avant ce choc violent qui le plongea dans le néant...

...


	2. Premier sang

**Secteur Shanxi Thêta, orbite basse de la planète Shanxi –  
À bord de la frégate _SSV Isandhlwana_ en perdition...**

.

 _-–- Monsieur! Monsieur! Steve, pour l'amour de ...!_

La voix de son assistante, le second maître Rebecca Phelps, parvint douloureusement jusqu'à la conscience de Steven, tant et si bien qu'il finit par entrouvrir les yeux. La première chose qui le frappa, c'est qu'il portait maintenant son casque intégral: il se sentait comme agressé par le bruit de sa propre respiration haletante, et ne voyait plus son environnement qu'au travers d'une visière occultante. Sa seconde observation, l'instant d'après, c'est que ce n'était pas tant sa visière qui obscurcissait sa vue, que le fait que la salle de contrôle du réacteur était à présent plongée dans des ténèbres très faiblement éclairées. La troisième constatation du jeune lieutenant, ce fut cette sensation troublante de reposer sur le vide, alors que son corps allongé était maintenu au sol par sa collaboratrice. La gravité artificielle du vaisseau avait disparu. Steven avait également l'impression d'une perte totale de sensibilité sur toute la partie droite de son visage.

Rebecca – Becky pour à peu près tout le monde à bord – se tenait penchée au-dessus de lui en compagnie de son autre assistant, le quartier-maître Matthias Richter. Eux aussi portaient leur casque à visière sur leurs combinaisons techniques étanchéifiées. Ils aidèrent Steven lorsqu'il tenta péniblement de se relever, activant pour lui les semelles magnétiques de ses bottes afin de lui permettre de se maintenir debout dans cet environnement privé de pesanteur.

 _-–- Mesurez vos mouvements, Monsieur_ , le prévint Becky. _Vous avez été assommé, et salement blessé au visage quand les premiers impacts vous ont balancé face la première contre votre pupitre. Matt et moi, on a réussi à vous ajuster votre casque avant la décompression générale. Les systèmes de survie de votre armure vous ont déjà injecté coagulants et antalgiques..._

Encore engourdi de corps et d'esprit, Steven ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que racontait sa collaboratrice:

 _-–- Les impacts? La décomp...?! Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé, ici?!_

 _-–- On a été pris pour cible, Monsieur_ , annonça rapidement Becky, qui prenait visiblement sur elle pour parvenir à ne pas embrouiller ses mots. _Par une frégate ennemie, d'après le dernier message en provenance de la passerelle. Les boucliers sont tombés, on a subi au moins un tir lourd qui a frappé le pont de commandement. On n'en a plus reçu de nouvelles depuis. Le capitaine Velasquez est présumé mort; tous les autres officiers aussi. On s'est également ramassé une rafale de projectiles légers à haute vélocité, qui ont creusé de nombreuses brèches dans la coque sur tous les ponts. L'ingénieure en chef Patel a été c-coupée en deux! Les tirs et la dépressurisation ont massacré presque tout le monde à bord..._

 _-–- Seigneur... Mais alors qui commande le vaisseau, maintenant?_

 _-–- Je... J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit vous, Monsieur!_

Becky se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce «J'ai bien peur!» pouvait être interprété comme un manque de confiance envers le jeune lieutenant en second. Mais quand bien même ç'aurait été le cas, Steven n'aurait guère pu lui en vouloir pour cela: après tout, il n'était qu'un simple technicien du pont machines, pas un officier de passerelle sélectionné pour ses aptitudes au commandement et formé pour diriger l'engagement d'un vaisseau militaire au combat. Une certaine défiance de l'équipage envers son nouveau capitaine par défaut aurait été parfaitement compréhensible. Steven décida donc que la meilleure politique était de se poser directement comme l'incontestable nouveau premier maître à bord – après Dieu, comme on disait dans l'ancienne marine terrienne:

 _-–- Bon, rapport de situation, Becky?_

 _-–- Modules de survie détruits à 100% sur bâbord, opérationnels à 80% sur tribord. Parés à évacuer l'_ Isandhlwana _sur votre ordre, Monsieur._

 _-–- On n'évacue pas, second maître..._

 _-–- Euh, pardon Monsieur?..._

 _-–- On n'évacue pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Rapport de situation sur les différents ponts, modules mis à part?_

Le bilan général n'était guère encourageant. La centrale à fusion tournait toujours, et les tableaux de distribution énergétique permettaient de définir quel système était toujours actif, et quel autre était hors ligne. La gravité avait été annulée sur tout le bâtiment, les éclairages de secours avaient dû prendre le relais sur chaque pont, et la plupart des postes d'intercom étaient fermés. Paradoxalement, les dispositifs de supports vitaux persistaient à fonctionner; mais ils ne faisaient plus que vaporiser dans l'espace l'oxygène respirable qu'ils recyclaient, au travers des nombreuses brèches dans la coque! Plus rien en revanche ne répondait au niveau de la passerelle de commandement. Y avaient été centralisés tous les systèmes de communications extérieures, de navigation, de détection, de contrôle tactique, de direction de tir... Et la timonerie, aussi! Le vaisseau était à présent aveugle, sourd, muet, manchot et paralytique... Théoriquement, l'armement lourd était toujours alimenté, et opérationnel; cependant, l'acquisition d'une cible et l'obtention d'une solution de tir étaient désormais impossibles.

Quant à l'équipage, seuls avaient survécu à la décompression ceux qui comme Steven et son équipe portaient des armures pressurisables, dont ils avaient pu sécuriser l'étanchéité à la hâte. Il s'agissait essentiellement des marines responsables de la sécurité du bord, et des spécialistes pourvus de combinaisons techniques tels que les opérateurs d'artillerie, ingénieurs nucléaires et personnels de soute. En tout, au terme d'un appel rapide depuis les communicateurs individuels des trois ingénieurs, Steven put recenser une petite douzaine de personnels encore actifs – eux-mêmes compris. C'était en fait plus qu'il n'avait espéré. Tous les autres étaient certainement morts à présent, et cela incluait bel et bien l'ensemble des officiers rassemblés à leurs postes de combat, sur la passerelle de commandement.

Steven réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il commençait seulement à mesurer toute l'ampleur du désastre qui venait de frapper la frégate; mais Phelps, Richter et les autres membres d'équipage survivants attendaient une décision rapide de la part de leur nouveau capitaine.

 _-–- Vos ordres, Monsieur?_ demanda Becky d'un ton inquiet.

Fort heureusement, au cours de ses quelques mois de service sur le _SSV Isandhlwana_ , Steven avait passé une bonne partie de son temps libre hors de ses quarts à étudier en détail toutes les spécifications, tous les schémas techniques de la frégate, très en-dehors de son seul petit domaine de compétence. Esprit curieux de tout par nature, il en avait profité pour simuler sur informatique plusieurs situations d'urgence totalement inédites, pour spéculer sur quelques uns des scénarios d'engagement les plus improbables... Et il pensait pouvoir faire faire à ce vaisseau des choses que ses concepteurs et ses constructeurs n'avaient même pas envisagées. Au terme d'une réflexion rapide et d'une prise de décision difficile, il finit par lancer ses ordres à son équipe d'une voix ferme:

 _-–- Becky, mets la centrale à fusion hors ligne. Engage le processus de sécurisation du noyau! On n'en aura plus besoin de toute façon... Mais prépare-toi à rediriger l'énergie des accus auxiliaires vers l'armement, sur mon ordre. Matt, mets tous les systèmes hors tension! Tous! Les systèmes com aussi; avertis tout le monde à bord: que chacun utilise son communicateur perso à partir de maintenant_ , ajouta Steven en tapotant son casque. _On n'a déjà plus besoin des systèmes de supports vitaux de toute façon, coupe tout!_

 _-–- Excusez-moi Monsieur_ , demanda le quartier-maître Richter, _mais... c'est quoi l'idée?!_

Steven eut un sourire que son interlocuteur ne pouvait forcément pas voir au travers de sa visière, lorsqu'il lui répondit:

 _-–- On va se rendre invisibles!_

L'idée n'était en fait pas totalement originale; mais en cette circonstance particulière, elle s'avérait plutôt inventive, et surtout diablement pertinente! Pour se repérer mutuellement, pour identifier et évaluer les menaces, les vaisseaux de combat modernes de ce milieu de 22e Siècle se reposaient presque exclusivement sur des systèmes de détection passive et d'analyse des impulsions énergétiques et des rayonnements thermiques émis par les autres vaisseaux à portée. En réduisant toutes ses signatures à un niveau très résiduel, l' _Isandhlwana_ aurait donc toutes les chances de passer aux yeux de l'ennemi alien pour une épave inoffensive, n'abritant plus qu'une poignée de naufragés piégés à bord. Bien sûr, il resterait détectable par balayage radar actif, ou même par un simple scan visuel. Mais il y avait fort à parier que si l'Alliance considérait déjà ces moyens de repérage comme désuets, une espèce plus avancée encore sur le plan technologique aurait sans doute totalement renoncé à se fier à de tels expédients.

Ses ordres donnés en ce qui concernait la centrale et le réseau, Steven se prépara à rejoindre le poste suivant sur sa liste des priorités. Bien sûr, tout le monde se connaissait à bord d'une petite frégate d'une quarantaine de membres d'équipage. Mais après les pertes subies et dans l'obscurité d'une épave privée de toute énergie, le nouveau capitaine voulait une confirmation plus directe de l'état physique et mental des hommes dont il allait avoir besoin parmi les derniers personnels survivants. Au moment de quitter le secteur du réacteur, Steven s'aperçut que ses sensations commençaient à renaître douloureusement sur le côté droit de son visage. Passant la main sur son casque, il demanda au second maître Phelps:

 _-–- C'est... tellement moche à voir?_

 _-–- Euh... Il vaut mieux que vous n'enleviez pas votre casque pour l'instant, Monsieur. À cause de la dépressurisation, je veux dire!..._

Pauvre Becky! Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit... Et si Steven ne pouvait deviner la grimace de son assistante derrière sa visière opacifiée, il lui suffisait du ton nerveux de sa voix pour s'imaginer déjà défiguré, avec la bouche fendue et la joue à vif. Tant pis; pour l'heure il y avait des choses plus urgentes à prendre en considération.

Le jeune officier désactiva ses semelles magnétiques, et en mêlant poussées du pied et tractions sur les rampes latérales et tubulures apparentes, réussit à se propulser assez rapidement en apesanteur au travers des coursives. Les ténèbres s'épaississaient autour de lui à mesure que les éclairages de secours s'éteignaient l'un après l'autre. En se guidant sur la torche intégrée à sa combinaison, Steven parvint finalement jusqu'au central d'artillerie situé à l'avant du même pont. Les deux opérateurs présents y attendaient avec nervosité mais discipline l'ordre d'évacuation qui ne venait pas, assis dans la pénombre devant leurs pupitres aux interfaces holographiques éteintes. Tout deux étaient bien sûr pourvus de leurs combinaisons techniques sécurisées, casques compris. Ils se levèrent prestement pour saluer leur nouveau capitaine dès son entrée.

 _-–- Repos!_ intima celui-ci. _Qui est l'artilleur en chef ici, à présent?_

 _-–- Euh, je crois bien que c'est moi Monsieur_ , répondit le plus costaud des deux. _Premier maître Rybalko. Le lieutenant El-Hadj est..._

 _-–- ...Est présumé mort sur le pont de commandement avec tous les autres officiers, oui oui, j'ai saisi l'idée! Content que tu sois encore des nôtres, Ghéorghï. Bon, active la batterie autonome de la console de tir principale: tu en transmets les commandes au quartier-maître N'Gouandi ici présent, et tu montes avec moi sur la passerelle. Maintenant!_

 _-–- ?!... La passerelle?! Mais Monsieur, le central d'opérations a encaissé un tir lourd! La passerelle a dû être totalement éventrée! La brèche à ce niveau..._

 _-–- ...En fait sans doute à présent le meilleur poste d'observation de tout le vaisseau! Allez, amène-toi. Et désactive tes bottes magnétiques: on avancera plus vite en remontant à bras les rampes des coursives. On a besoin d'être là-haut fissa! Alors grouille, artilleur!_

Steven se découvrait un ton de commandement d'une fermeté qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée lorsqu'il servait encore dans les fonds les plus discrets de la frégate. Voilà le métier qui rentre, se dit-il alors que le premier maître Rybalko lui emboîtait le pas. L'ascenseur principal étant hors tension, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'escalier circulaire d'accès aux niveaux supérieurs. Steven s'attaqua à la montée vers le pont de commandement, progressant avec agilité en gravité zéro, en suivant la main courante dans une obscurité presque totale. Le seul bruit qui lui avait été audible jusqu'alors, avait été celui de sa propre respiration dans son casque. S'y mêlait à présent sur son circuit com celui des grognements angoissés du sous-officier artilleur, qui progressait derrière lui avec la réticence la plus évidente:

 _-–- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-haut, bordel?!... J'espère que vous avez un plan, Monsieur?_

Oh oui, Steven avait un plan. Un plan audacieux, fou, basé sur une évaluation très incomplète de la situation, sur des présupposés d'un optimisme auquel la situation ne se prêtait pourtant pas – et indéniablement, sur un appel presque incantatoire à la chance! Mais aussi, un plan assez imprévisible pour leurrer des adversaires réputés s'en remettre totalement à des tactiques préétablies... Et ce plan, il était temps pour lui de le révéler à ce qui restait de l'équipage. Quelque chose lui disait pourtant qu'ils n'allaient pas l'aimer...

 _-–- Bon, pour l'heure, avec tous nos systèmes coupés, on ne représente rien de plus pour nos adversaires qu'un débris des combats... Un poisson crevé à la dérive du courant... Mais un poisson encore capable de hameçonner ce qui passe à sa portée! Si le tir lourd de l'ennemi a bien causé sur la passerelle de commandement les ravages que je suppose, celle-ci doit être à présent un véritable observatoire panoramique à ciel ouvert! À partir de là, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'un adversaire sans méfiance vienne croiser à basse vitesse dans nos parages: un vaisseau endommagé, comme le nôtre; ou bien à l'affût, tout comme nous également!..._  
 _J'ai suivi de près le bilan de nos derniers exercices avant le départ d'Arcturus. Ghéorghï, je sais que tu as l'étoffe d'un authentique artilleur, pas d'un simple opérateur sur pupitre; et je crois que tu devrais être capable d'estimer en visuel la position relative et le vecteur de déplacement de ce genre de cible. Tu transmettras alors en continu ces coordonnées à Hervé en bas, qui les intégrera manuellement en temps réel, et qui ouvrira le feu si la cible vient à passer à bonne distance dans l'arc de tir de nos armes de bord..._

 _-–- Estimer... en visuel, Monsieur!?_ s'exclama derrière lui le premier maître Rybalko.

 _-–- Intégrer manuellement?!_ grésilla dans le casque de Steven la voix incrédule du quartier-maître N'Gouandi, depuis sa console de tir.

 _-–- Sauf votre respect M'sieur_ , s'insurgea Rybalko, _vous... Vous délirez complètement, c'est clair! Remettez un peu les pieds sur terre! On est en 2157, là: on ne pointe pas un système d'armement spatial moderne au pifomètre comme on l'aurait fait de... d'une vieille torpille sous-marine du 20e Siècle! C'est du grand n'importe quoi! On ferait mieux d'évacuer cette foutue épave en perdition, tant qu'on en a encore les moyens!_

Steven prit une profonde inspiration, tout en continuant à avancer. Il avait vu venir ce moment où face à l'audace inédite de son plan, son autorité, ses compétences et jusqu'à sa santé mentale se retrouveraient contestées même par les membres les moins timorés de son équipage. Et il savait qu'il allait maintenant devoir leur servir une de ces tirades homériques, propres à remotiver les troupes les plus accablés, telles qu'on en trouve dans tout bon film du genre ou classique du jeu vidéo. Il lui revenait en mémoire ses lectures de Shakespeare, des vies d'Alexandre, César ou Napoléon, les discours inspirants de ces grands chefs de guerre qui au moment crucial avaient su saisir leurs hommes par les burnes, et leur insuffler un idéal de grandeur et d'immortalité, la force d'accomplir l'insurmontable. C'était le moment pour le jeune lieutenant ingénieur de mériter réellement son équipage... ou de perdre définitivement sa confiance. Car il savait que tous à bord l'entendraient sur le canal général:

 _-–- Bon sang, reprenez-vous donc, soldats! Vous faites partie des meilleurs spécialistes militaires que l'Humanité ait jamais formés!... Mais c'est aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ou jamais, que se décidera qui sont les meilleurs combattants que cette galaxie ait jamais connus: nous... ou "eux"! Alors oui, ce plan peut sembler absurde, fou, désespéré... Mais c'est justement parce que nous sommes au pied du mur, que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de réussir ce qui n'avait jamais été tenté avant nous! Oui, l'_ Isandhlwana _n'a plus plus de pilote, plus de propulsion, plus de détection... Mais j'ai cru un moment y avoir trouvé tout ce dont un vaisseau a jamais eu besoin pour poursuivre le combat: une seule petite douzaine de héros qui refusent de lâcher prise et de s'avouer vaincus! Alors quoi? Est-ce que je me suis trompé à ce point? Est-ce que vous préférez vider le champ de bataille comme des péteux, la trouille au ventre, sans avoir rien accompli d'utile aujourd'hui, alors que les colons de Shanxi comptent sur nous? Alors que nos camarades de la Deuxième Flotte sont encore en train de se battre? Alors que l'Humanité doit faire face à la pire menace qui ait jamais pesé sur elle?! Dites-moi! Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez?!_

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Steven entendit à nouveau dans son casque la voix sans enthousiasme de Rybalko:

 _-–- À vos ordres, Monsieur..._

Mieux que rien... Au moins, Steven put se bercer de l'illusion d'avoir un peu resserré les rangs. Il venait d'arriver juste à ce moment en haut des marches, face au panneau d'accès au pont de commandement. Là, il dut faire levier, avec l'aide du vigoureux artilleur qui l'accompagnait, pour parvenir à forcer l'ouverture de la porte coulissante privée d'énergie. Steven avait tenté de se préparer mentalement au spectacle de désolation qui l'attendait derrière ce dernier obstacle. Mais ce qu'il découvrit dépassa tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer...

Tout le toit du vaste central d'opérations avait été arraché, ainsi qu'une grande partie des flancs et la large baie vitrée du poste de timonerie, ouvrant une vue directe sur l'espace. Ce sinistre panorama, noyé dans un silence de glace, donnait l'impression douloureuse que le dos du vaisseau lui-même était à vif! Les corps de tous les membres d'équipage présents, et une grande partie des équipements qui n'étaient pas les plus solidement arrimés, avaient disparu dans l'espace au moment de la décompression, comme aspirés par une monstrueuse pompe de vidange. La taille du disque de Shanxi désormais visible depuis la passerelle surprit Steven. L'épave de la frégate, capturée par l'orbite basse de la planète, s'était déjà rapprochée de bien plus près de son atmosphère que le jeune ingénieur ne s'y était attendu: il n'allait pas falloir demeurer ici trop longtemps!...

Ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé, Steven s'attendait à trouver des dégâts d'une telle ampleur. Sur la classe de frégates relativement ancienne à laquelle appartenait le _SSV Isandhlwana_ , le pont de commandement occupait une sorte de protubérance très exposée sur le dos du vaisseau, tout à sa proue. La timonerie et les postes de manœuvre, situés juste devant la passerelle de navigation et son écran tactique, y profitaient d'une vue plongeante sur l'espace devant eux, propice aux accostages en manuel en cas de défaillance des systèmes de guidage. Mais en l'occurrence, un seul tir heureux avait suffi tout à la fois à décapiter l'ensemble de l'encadrement du vaisseau, ainsi qu'à en neutraliser toute capacité de manœuvres! Sur les prochains modèles de frégates à venir, songea l'ingénieur naval en Steven, il faudra sérieusement envisager d'isoler davantage le poste de pilotage des organes de commandement...

 _-–- Euh, M-Monsieur...? Vous devriez regarder de ce côté, je crois..._

La voix inquiète du premier maître Rybalko dans son récepteur audio incita Steven à se retourner, et il put alors découvrir ce qui accaparait l'attention du chef artilleur. Un vaisseau de guerre non-humain, du volume d'une frégate, se rapprochait lentement par leur arrière, depuis une distance extrêmement proche: à peine une dizaine de kilomètres! Ce long bâtiment aux lignes insolites, à la fois effilées et anguleuses, devait bien faire une fois et demi la taille de l' _Isandhlwana_. Mais sa caractéristique la plus singulière demeurait bien ses deux grands stabilisateurs latéraux soulignés de rouge, déployés en éventail depuis le milieu du bâtiment à la manière des ailes d'un rapace. En l'absence de tout autre vaisseau visible dans cette portion de l'espace, il s'agissait probablement de l'adversaire qui les avait mis hors de combat... ou tout au moins, qui en était persuadé!

L'extrême lenteur de déplacement de ce curieux modèle de frégate ne surprit pas Steven outre mesure. En fait, elle correspondait même à l'une des hypothèses d'interception qu'il avait formulées... De toute évidence, l'ennemi tentait d'évoluer en mode furtif moteurs au ralenti, se laissant dériver en orbite basse à l'affût d'une cible d'opportunité: réduire au minimum ses émissions thermiques et énergétiques lui permettait de présenter le plus faible profil de risque à ses proies potentielles. En outre, il devait penser pouvoir compter sur les phénomènes électromagnétiques de l'atmosphère de Shanxi pour égarer davantage encore les senseurs adverses.

Ce qu'en revanche Steven n'avait pas envisagé, c'est que ce bâtiment en maraude viendrait se rapprocher à si courte distance d'eux; mais là aussi, le lieutenant trouva bien vite une explication logique. L'ennemi cherchait vraisemblablement à paraître plus inoffensif encore en mêlant sa signature infime aux échos muets de l'épave du vaisseau léger humain et de l'amas de débris qui l'environnait. Futé, admit intérieurement Steven en observant l'étrange frégate aux lignes d'oiseau de proie. Oui, futé... mais pas assez! Au grand jeu de «Qui semble représenter la moindre menace?», la carcasse mutilée de l' _Isandhlwana_ l'emportait haut la main; et ces aliens trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes allaient bientôt découvrir tout le sens de cette vieille maxime humaine: «Tel est pris qui croyait prendre!»

 _-–- Ghéorghï c'est à toi de jouer_ , glissa le jeune capitaine à son chef artilleur. _Montre un peu à ces visiteurs-là ce qu'un canonnier humain peut faire avec ses deux yeux!_

Rybalko soupira tout en activant le dispositif d'amélioration optique et le système de visée passif pour armes légères d'infanterie intégrés en série au casque de chaque combattant de l'Alliance, qu'il soit marine ou matelot. Le premier maître observa fixement sa cible en rapprochement, s'appliquant à effectuer ses relevés à l'aide des statistiques numérisées et courbes prévisionnelles lumineuses qui se reflétaient maintenant sur sa visière. Il put bientôt adresser sa première série de coordonnées au central de tir:

 _-–- 10... oui, 10, 39, 38 / 3-... Reçu, Hervé?_

La voix du quartier-maître N'Gouandi résonna clairement dans les casques de l'artilleur et du capitaine:

 _-–- En visée, Ghéorghï. Ça marche ici. Continue..._

 _-–- Continue, Ghéorghï_ , l'encouragea Steven en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. _Tu t'en sors bien!_

Le premier maître déglutit, puis se concentra pour fournir encore d'autres relevés de position, tout en continuant à suivre la course lente de l'inquiétant vaisseau alien. Il commençait à se dire que ce plan dément pouvait peut-être bien marcher, après tout...

 _-–- 15, 43, 36 / 2-... ...Corrige à: 16, 48, 36 / 2+..._ Tchiort _! Cet enfoiré est vraiment énorme!_

L'étrange frégate venait d'obscurcir un court instant la vue des deux hommes, alors qu'elle passait à leur hauteur devant l'étoile du système de Shanxi. Puis elle poursuivit sa route à basse vitesse et dépassa l'épave sans vie de son adversaire vaincu, commençant à lui présenter sa poupe alors qu'elle entrait dans son cône de tir avant, sans rien soupçonner du péril qui la menaçait. Steven compta deux réacteurs prolongés de tuyères démesurées, assez insolites, qui ne dispensaient plus qu'un très mince flamboiement bleuté. Le moment décisif était arrivé: l'ennemi allait avoir une rude surprise! Le jeune capitaine laissa le premier maître Rybalko transmettre la nouvelle position relative de la cible, puis distribua rapidement ses directives:

 _-–- Attention, artillerie: tiens-toi prêt à ouvrir le feu sur ordre du pointeur. Énergie, les accus auxiliaires: réactivez l'alimentation armement... ...Maintenant! Ghéorghï: dernier relèvement, et ordre de tir!..._

Rybalko n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre qu'avec une méthode de visée aussi empirique, plus l'inévitable retard dû à la communication verbale et aux intégrations en manuel, il était crucial d'ouvrir le feu à la plus faible distance possible afin de minimiser la marge d'erreur de tir. Le vaisseau alien reprenait son accélération après avoir traversé le champ de débris de l' _Isandhlwana_. Il devait se trouver à moins de deux mille mètres devant les gueules des canons de la frégate de l'Alliance lorsque le chef artilleur lança rapidement sa dernière série de coordonnées:

 _-–- Hervé, ajuste sur: 22, 56, 35 / 4+; et FEU !_

Les canons automatiques à champ gravitationnel arrosèrent bientôt l'arrière du vaisseau ennemi. Cependant, le temps que les systèmes d'armement se remettent en chauffe, la cible s'était déjà déplacée vers tribord, et les tirs nourris n'atteignirent qu'une portion réduite sur l'extérieur de sa poupe. Ils parvinrent néanmoins à abattre en quelques salves les barrières cinétiques de l'adversaire, puis à mettre hors service son réacteur bâbord: la longue tuyère effilée de celui-ci se brisa net, tandis que l'éclat bleuté de sa turbine s'éteignit. Entretemps, Rybalko avait déjà envoyé une réactualisation express des coordonnées au poste de tir:

 _-–- Correction: 0.5, 1, 0 / -1... Balance tout ce qu'on a! Maintenant!_

Deux torpilles se détachèrent aussitôt du ventre de la frégate, et à peine quittés leurs tubes, se verrouillèrent sur l'émission thermique faible mais proche du dernier réacteur de l'ennemi. À cette distance et sous cette perspective, Steven avait prévu qu'elles progresseraient dans l'angle mort de tout système d'autodéfense dont aurait pu bénéficier le vaisseau alien. Ce qui restait de la propulsion de ce dernier disparut bientôt dans l'éruption de deux éclairs aveuglants, qui forcèrent le capitaine humain et son chef artilleur à détourner les yeux. Dans le même temps, les deux pièces légères orientables de l' _Isandhlwana_ dévastaient la poupe de l'ennemi à la cadence de deux tirs par seconde chacune. Steven eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant les projectiles meurtriers remonter en enfilade toute la longueur de la frégate adverse, pour y causer les mêmes ravages qu'il avait pu constater dans ses propres coursives. Mais après tout, c'était la guerre; et vues les circonstances, c'était un prêté pour un rendu!

L'épuisement des batteries auxiliaires mit assez rapidement fin au tir de barrage. Peu importait, cependant: de toute évidence, le combat était déjà terminé. L'espace devant les yeux de Steven était à présent constellé de débris de toutes tailles, tandis que les flancs du vaisseau étranger semblaient convulser d'explosions internes. L'un de ses grands ailerons latéraux se déploya en totalité, avant que ses pans ne finissent par se détacher du fuselage. À ce spectacle, le premier maître Rybalko poussa un hurlement suraigu qui obligea Steven à réduire le volume sonore de sa réception:

 _-–- Whaaaaah–Hahahah! On l'a eu! On l'a bousillé, ce salaud!..._

D'autres manifestations d'enthousiasme similaires retentirent sur le canal général à l'annonce de cette victoire inespérée. Steven, lui, ne perdait pas des yeux la course des nombreux débris qui s'étaient détachés du vaisseau alien. La structure de celui-ci devait avoir durement encaissé: la frégate ennemie ne tarderait sans doute pas à se disloquer totalement. Plus inquiétant toutefois: ce qui tenait lieu de centrale à fusion sur ce type d'engin risquait à présent de perdre toute stabilité à très court terme. Mieux valait donc ne pas rester dans le rayon mortel lorsque son noyau imploserait! Il était temps pour Steven d'adresser son dernier message en tant que capitaine:

 _-–- Beau boulot tout le monde! On a fait notre devoir pour la Terre... Et maintenant, tous aux capsules de sauvetage, parés pour évacuation: c'est le moment de faire nos adieux à notre pauvre vieil_ Isandhlwana _..._

La frégate ennemie désemparée se présentait maintenant plein arrière aux yeux des deux marins de l'Alliance qui se tenaient toujours sur la passerelle éventrée, leur offrant le meilleur aperçu sur les dégâts qu'ils venaient de lui infliger. Cependant, Rybalko observa autour de la proue de l'ennemi un halo de flammes bleues régulières, qui semblaient ne rien devoir au brasier qui devait ravager l'intérieur du vaisseau. Le premier maître écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer:

 _-–-_ Bojé moï _! Monsieur, ils... ils sont en train d'allumer leur rétropropulsion! Ils vont nous reculer droit dessus!_

 _-–- Seigneur non!»_ , murmura Steven avant de lancer sur le circuit com: _«Plus le temps d'évacuer la passerelle... Accroche-toi à ce que tu pourras! Capitaine à tout l'équipage: alerte collision! Je répète: alerte collision!_

Comme l'avait hélas prévu le chef artilleur, le bâtiment ennemi commença à ralentir sensiblement sa course inertielle, avant de l'inverser et de revenir poupe en avant droit sur son vainqueur impuissant. Steven et Rybalko regardèrent grossir dans leur champ de vision les deux réacteurs éventrés de leur adversaire à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, sans rien pouvoir y faire d'autre que tenter de sécuriser leur propre arrimage. Tel un bélier blessé à mort refusant de succomber sans une ultime revanche, l'épave du vaisseau alien vint percuter de toute sa masse l'épave du vaisseau humain par le travers avant. Dans ce vide spatial sans air ni frottement, l'impact fut silencieux comme la brise, mais violent comme l'ouragan! Les deux hommes exposés sur la passerelle ouverte furent sévèrement secoués; mais l'adhérance de leurs bottes magnétiques parvint à résister au choc. «Béni soit le matériel de dotation de l'Alliance!» songea Steven avec reconnaissance.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu louer la qualité des constructions navales des Chantiers d'Arcturus, car l' _Isandhlwana_ , pourtant déjà endommagé et soumis à si rude épreuve, ne se démembra pas. En revanche, d'où il se trouvait, Steven eut au moins la satisfaction de voir la frégate ennemie, cause de tout ce fracas, se briser en deux à la suite de cet éperonnage. Ce long vaisseau de conception étrangère semblait avoir privilégié la puissance de l'armement offensif sur la solidité structurelle et la résilience face aux dégâts. Ce genre d'indice pouvait être assez révélateur de l'état d'esprit d'un peuple – voire ici d'une espèce entière! Cela vaudrait la peine que Steven en fasse état dans son rapport... s'il survivait pour le rédiger!

 _-–- Ici le capitaine_ , lança-t-il sur le canal général alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le pont. _Ordre d'évacuation. Je répète: ordre d'évacuation. Abandonnez le vaisseau!_

Les deux hommes sur la passerelle ne perdirent pas plus de temps pour rejoindre l'escalier de service, pas à pas; puis sitôt qu'ils s'y furent engouffrés, ils désactivèrent à nouveau leurs semelles magnétiques en sorte de redescendre lestement à bras le long des rampes, galvanisés par un sentiment d'urgence et de peur. Steven espérait que les autres membres d'équipage avaient déjà commencé à évacuer. L'obscurité noyait toujours les coursives au niveau du pont intermédiaire où se trouvaient les capsules de sauvetage, et s'y ajoutait à présent une forte densité de particules de ferraille en suspension suite à la dernière collision, que les torches des deux hommes avaient bien du mal à percer. Alors qu'ils commençaient à sentir la panique les gagner, à mesure qu'ils perdaient leur sens de l'orientation dans cet environnement sans repères, ils aperçurent brusquement une vive lueur en mouvement au bout d'un corridor, tandis qu'une voix s'élevait dans leurs casques:

 _-–- Bon sang, les voilà! Ohé, par ici! Dirigez-vous vers moi, vite!..._

L'appel venait du sergent-chef Shibazaki, le responsable de la petite unité de marines du bord, qui tentait de son mieux d'éclairer les ténèbres en agitant une tige lumineuse. Le soldat guida les rescapés vers la trappe d'accès grande ouverte d'un des modules de survie, paré pour éjection. En chemin, il les informa rapidement que les six derniers personnels techniques survivants, dont le quartier-maître N'Gouandi et les ingénieurs Phelps et Richter, étaient déjà partis dans une première capsule. Il ne demeurait plus que les trois fantassins de l'Alliance placés sous les ordres du sergent-chef, déjà sanglés dans l'habitacle de la seconde capsule; mais lui avait tenu à attendre l'arrivée des deux derniers hommes encore à bord, prêt à aller à leur rencontre en cas de problèmes.

Fidèle aux traditions héritées de l'ancienne marine terrienne, Shibazaki grimpa dans la nacelle sur les pas du premier maître Rybalko, en sorte de laisser le capitaine du _SSV Isandhlwana_ quitter le pont le dernier. Le battant de la trappe d'accès se verrouilla juste derrière Steven. Au terme d'une brève check-list pour l'arrimage individuel des six hommes à bord, celui-ci abaissa d'un geste ferme le levier rouge à sa droite. Chacun put ressentir une légère secousse lorsque la capsule fut éjectée de la frégate en perdition – puis peu de temps après, de sérieuses ruades lorsqu'elle entama son entrée dans l'atmosphère de Shanxi. Il était vraiment temps d'évacuer!

Steven songea à ce qui les attendait, une fois arrivés au sol. Peut-être atterriraient-ils dans une contrée déserte: ces ennemis aliens inconnus n'avaient sans doute pas amené assez de troupes pour sécuriser toute la surface de la planète. Peut-être même existait-il des zones tenues par une résistance humaine sur Shanxi, allez savoir... Si par contre ils tombaient dans une région occupée par des troupes hostiles, peut-être celles-ci les feraient-elles prisonniers; ou peut-être pas... Ça faisait décidément beaucoup de "peut-être". La seule chose certaine, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés...

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le premier maître Rybalko tendit la main à Steven en déclarant avec émotion:

 _-–- J'ignore si nous survivrons longtemps en bas, ou même si nous y arriverons en un seul morceau. Alors... Même si ça n'aura peut-être été que pour quelques minutes... Cela aura été un honneur de servir sous vos ordres... Capitaine!_

Le lieutenant serra chaleureusement la main tendue du chef artilleur. Il y eut une sorte de bruissement parmi les marines entassés dans l'espace exigu du module, et Steven y perçut à plusieurs reprises ce nom de «Capitaine!» murmuré sur un ton empreint du plus profond respect. Le jeune homme venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait exister des formes de promotion bien plus gratifiantes qu'un brevet officiel sur papier paraphé!

...


	3. Premier Contact !

**An 2157 – Secteur Shanxi Thêta –  
Sur la colonie humaine de Shanxi, sous occupation ennemie**

.

Le module de survie de Steven et des marines avait percuté le sol de la planète à une vitesse hallucinante. Les amortisseurs gravitationnels de l'engin avaient été mis à rude épreuve, mais ils avaient joué leur rôle. Chacun des six passagers avait ainsi pu rapidement s'extraire de la nacelle, et se remettre sur ses deux pieds sans autre désagrément qu'un vertige très passager. Leur module et celui des autres survivants s'étaient éjectés en marge du cône d'ombre de Shanxi. Et à présent, l'aube se mettait tout juste à poindre sur cette partie de la planète où ils étaient tombés. Les couleurs verdoyantes de ce monde commençaient à être discernables sur l'horizon, et Steven était resté un court moment songeur devant la danse hypnotique que le vent imposait aux hautes herbes des collines aux alentours. À quelques centaines de mètres de là, une colonne de fumée s'élevait de l'endroit où la seconde capsule d'évacuation, la première à avoir quitté l' _Isandhlwana_ , avait touché le sol en y rebondissant plusieurs fois avant d'y creuser un sillon long et profond.

Le sergent-chef Shibazaki et ses trois marines avaient décroché leurs fusils du dos de leurs armures, et s'étaient déployés en sorte d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour de la nacelle encore brûlante. Les six membres d'équipage à son bord avaient pu être récupérés. Cependant, le second maître Rebecca Phelps avait subi un trauma crânien au moment de l'éperonnage par la frégate ennemie; et le quartier-maître Hervé N'Gouandi avait eu une clavicule brisée lors du crash au sol. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres sur ces vallons herbeux, pas de quoi fabriquer de civières de fortune; aussi leurs compagnons soutenaient-ils les blessés du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, tandis que les marines demeuraient sur leurs gardes, fusils en alerte. Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de comité d'accueil alien hérissé de mandibules ou de tentacules!

À l'exception des quatre marines et du second maître Phelps encore inconsciente, chacun avait pu enlever son casque une fois au sol, et ainsi jouir de l'atmosphère parfaitement respirable du monde-éden de Shanxi. Pouvoir à nouveau fouler la terre ferme était également en soi un plaisir encore inespéré quelques minutes plus tôt... Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, Steven prit le temps d'observer ses propres traits sur la visière réfléchissante de son casque. La partie droite de son visage était noircie de sang séché, mais on y distinguait très nettement une large et profonde balafre montant de sa lèvre jusqu'au milieu de sa pommette. Les soins injectés par son armure avaient pu endiguer un saignement abondant, mais leur effet analgésique commençait déjà à s'estomper nettement.

Cet examen déprimant fut brusquement interrompu par un sifflement strident, alors qu'un trait de feu incandescent déchirait le ciel obscur presque à la verticale, pour venir s'écraser bruyamment à bonne distance du lieu du crash des deux capsules de sauvetage de l'Alliance. Une entrée aussi directe dans l'atmosphère affirmait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un quelconque débris du combat qui venait juste de s'achever dans l'orbite basse de Shanxi, mais bien d'un troisième module d'évacuation. L'ensemble des survivants du _SSV Isandhlwana_ se trouvant à présent regroupé au sol, la nature de ce nouvel arrivant ne laissait hélas guère de doute. Steven se tourna vers le commandant de la petite équipe de marines qui venait de s'avancer à sa gauche:

 _-–- Votre avis, sergent?_

 _-–- Le même que le vôtre, Monsieur, je le crains_ , répondit placidement Shibazaki – qui s'avérait plutôt doué pour masquer ses émotions. _Notre frégate et la leur étions a priori les deux seuls vaisseaux dans ce quadrant de l'orbite planétaire: il s'agit donc à coup sûr de rescapés du bâtiment extra-terrestre que nous venons de descendre. Je dirais qu'ils sont tombés à un peu plus de cinq kilomètres d'ici; difficile d'être plus précis avec ces vallonnements... J'espère juste que leur petits copains sont restés bien gentiment cramer là-haut, et qu'il ne va pas nous en dégringoler d'autres!_

 _-–- Je l'espère aussi, sergent... C'est vous ici le spécialiste du combat terrestre; mais à vue de nez, comme ça, je dirais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment en état de livrer un affrontement sérieux..._

Shibazaki ne se fit guère prier pour valider l'évaluation pessimiste de son capitaine. La douzaine de survivants humains comprenait quatre marines bien entraînés, en bonne condition, et toujours pourvus de leurs armures et de leurs fusils automatiques. Mais les autres, parmi lesquels Steven lui-même, n'étaient que de simples personnels techniques navigants n'ayant bénéficié que d'une formation rudimentaire au combat, dont seule la moitié était armée de pistolets légers; et en outre, deux d'entre eux étaient blessés.

- _–- Et moi je dirais que vous avez raison, Monsieur_ , confirma le marine d'un ton flegmatique. _Je propose donc que nous nous éloignions dès maintenant de ces nacelles dont la fumée signale notre position, et que nous nous mettions en marche dans la direction opposée à celle de la chute de nos invités surprises, là-bas. Avec un peu de chance, nous ne tomberons pas sur les secours que pourraient leur envoyer leurs semblables..._

 _-–- On va faire comme ça, sergent... Au fait, je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour nous avoir sortis d'une sale situation là-haut, le premier maître Rybalko et moi. Je crois que je vous dois un verre, dès qu'on aura quitté cette planète..._

 _-–- Ce sera avec plaisir, Monsieur. Vivement que je retrouve mon tabouret de bar préféré sur Arcturus! Je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre ce que ces gusses-là peuvent bien servir à boire à leurs prisonniers,_ ajouta Shibazaki en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la colonne de fumée qui s'élevait du lieu du dernier crash.

Le triste cortège des naufragés de la Deuxième Flotte se mit donc rapidement en mouvement vers l'ouest, avec les quatre marines précédant et flanquant la colonne, fusil paré à l'épaule. Ghéorghï Rybalko, le solide chef artilleur de l' _Isandhlwan_ _a_ , transportait l'essentiel de ce qu'on avait pu récupérer dans les deux nacelles, tout en aidant son collègue Hervé N'Gouandi à avancer avec son bras droit en écharpe. Derrière eux, le quartier-maître Matthias Richter et les trois derniers techniciens se relayaient pour assister le second maître Phelps. La pauvre Becky, qui venait d'émerger à grand peine de sa commotion cérébrale, était toujours en pleine confusion; elle mettrait sans doute quelque temps encore à recouvrer le sens de l'équilibre. Quant à Steven, il ouvrait la marche au côté du sergent-chef Shibazaki, cherchant à se repérer sur le terrain alors que le soleil se levait derrière eux.

L'état des blessés, la moiteur de l'air ambiant, ainsi que le terrain vallonné, herbeux, inégal et défoncé par endroits, tout cela ne contribuait guère à une progression rapide de la colonne errante. Celle-ci se retrouva d'ailleurs bientôt bloquée par une profonde ravine, infranchissable pour les blessés, qui força les marcheurs à se rabattre vers le nord. C'est au bout d'environ deux kilomètres de trek dans ces conditions pénibles, que la colonne des soldats de l'Alliance tomba sur celle des survivants parmi les aliens qu'ils venaient d'affronter dans l'orbite de Shanxi. Et c'est Steven, qui s'était détaché un moment en avant du groupe pour tenter de faire le point du haut d'un petit tertre, qui les aperçut le premier...

Le jour maintenant pleinement levé ne lui épargna aucun détail de l'aspect des êtres qui cheminaient en contrebas, à moins de trente mètres de lui. On pouvait dire que le nouveau pire ennemi de l'Humanité avait vraiment la gueule de l'emploi! Ces créatures étaient sans doute les plus terrifiantes que Steven ait jamais pu entrevoir dans ses pires cauchemars... De physiologie vaguement humanoïde – station verticale, deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, une bouche, deux yeux! –, ces épouvantails-là tenaient pourtant de toute évidence davantage de représentants d'une espèce aviaire terrestre. Leur torse large et évasé rappelait en effet à Steven ces carcasses de poulet comme il aimait à en décortiquer lorsqu'il était enfant sur Terre, à Buenos Aires – non pas qu'il y ait eu du poulet à table tous les jours, loin de là... Leurs membres antérieurs longs et grêles s'achevaient sur trois doigts effilés semblables à des serres, tandis que leurs grandes pattes digitigrades, nettement disjointes de leur bassin et pourvues d'une sorte de large ergot derrière le mollet, paraissaient visiblement taillées pour la course.

Quant au visage plat et inexpressif de ces hallucinations vivantes, il semblait avoir été modelé dans la pierre – littéralement parlant! Percé d'orbites profondes et insondables, et pourvu d'une sorte de paire de mandibules encadrant leur mâchoire, il se complétait d'une couronne de longues piques crâniennes pointant vers l'arrière, qui parachevaient le sentiment d'épouvante qu'inspiraient ces créatures d'Apocalypse. Mais le plus éprouvant était peut-être encore d'entendre ce qui leur tenait lieu de langage, un son sinistre mêlant des chuintements gutturaux à un craquement de mandibules des plus crispants. Une cacophonie atroce s'éleva d'ailleurs dès que les aliens repérèrent Steven les observant depuis la crête du monticule.

Le temps que ceux-ci pointent sur lui les quelques armes légères en leur possession, le jeune officier humain avait cependant déjà été secouru par ses quatre marines, qui venaient de faire le tour de la butte par le flanc avec leurs fusils épaulés, l'index sur la détente. Remis du choc de ce premier contact, Steven put constater que leurs adversaires n'étaient qu'au nombre de huit, dont deux semblaient assez gravement blessés, inconscients, un sang bleu perlant de leurs plaies au torse ou à la tête. Si les quatre soudards qui portaient à bras ces deux malheureux n'avaient pas dû prendre le temps de les déposer sans trop de rudesse avant de déployer leurs armes, Steven se serait sans nul doute déjà retrouvé avec bien plus d'orifices d'évacuation qu'il ne lui était nécessaire! Les autres rescapés de l' _Isandhlwana_ , armés ou non, se joignirent bientôt aux marines dans cette situation bloquée où les deux camps se tenaient mutuellement en joue. Même le quartier-maître N'Gouandi, malgré son bras immobilisé, s'était courageusement avancé à la rescousse de son capitaine.

 _-–- Et maintenant Monsieur, comment vous voyez la suite des réjouissances?_ héla en contrebas le sergent-chef Shibazaki, sans que l'œil du marine se soit décalé d'un millimètre du guidon de son fusil.

Steven s'attacha à examiner la situation de leurs adversaires au-delà de leur seul aspect physique, si repoussant soit-il. Au moins, ce n'étaient pas des arachnides, c'était déjà ça! Étrangement, cette idée lui fit relativiser l'horreur qu'il pouvait ressentir face à ces êtres de cauchemar. Il en vint à se dire qu'avec ceux-ci au moins, il serait peut-être possible d'essayer de communiquer... Ces individus semblaient même prendre grand soin de leurs propres blessés, ce qui était caractéristique d'une espèce honorant les notions de solidarité et de compassion. Ce point important était de bon augure pour la négociation qu'allait devoir tenter d'amorcer Steven.

En effet, compte tenu de la supériorité numérique des Humains d'une part, et d'autre part de l'avantage technologique qu'on pouvait supposer du côté de ces mystérieux aliens belliqueux, chez lesquels tout semblait taillé pour le combat, il n'était tout simplement pas possible d'anticiper qui l'emporterait si les armes devaient parler. Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'est qu'alors l'un des deux groupes serait entièrement anéanti, mais également qu'il ne resterait plus grand monde non plus en état de respirer dans l'autre! Il allait donc falloir à tout prix tenter de négocier une paix des braves; peut-être en jouant sur la présence de blessés dans les deux camps...

Steven faisait travailler ses méninges à toute vitesse. Il avait déjà pu déduire de la taille réduite du groupe d'aliens, en regard de ce qu'avait dû être l'effectif de la grande frégate qu'il avait combattue, que bien peu parmi l'équipage ennemi avaient survécu. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite troupe ne portait sur les épaulières de son armure légère que des insignes de grade d'ampleur assez modeste; et bien qu'il ne put évaluer son âge, l'Humain envisageait sérieusement la probabilité que l'alien en question n'était pas le commandant en titre du vaisseau ennemi, mais au mieux un simple officier subalterne, tout comme lui-même l'était – et sans doute pas mieux préparé que lui à assumer les nouvelles responsabilités qui venaient de leur tomber sur le dos à tous deux. Pour autant, ce chef-là semblait inspirer l'obéissance au sein de sa propre colonne. En dépit de son jeune âge, Steven était militaire depuis bien assez longtemps pour deviner, pour ressentir un sens inné de la hiérarchie chez ces êtres inconnus. Si leur physique restait pour lui extrêmement déconcertant, leur mentalité lui semblait donc en revanche étrangement familière et prévisible.

Le jeune capitaine humain s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas même songé à tirer le pistolet qu'il portait encore accroché à sa taille. Peu importait d'ailleurs: il avait déjà pris sa décision, et celle-ci excluait tout recours à la violence. Steven commença donc à descendre avec précaution, mais d'un pas déterminé le talus herbeux du monticule en direction des aliens en contrebas, au milieu d'un silence de mort. Il n'entendit qu'un unique hoquet de terreur parmi son équipage lorsque Rebecca Phelps, qui commençait tout juste à recouvrer ses sens, aperçut son supérieur semblant marcher délibérément vers sa propre exécution. À ce stade, Steven n'éprouvait pourtant déjà plus aucune peur. Sa résolution s'était renforcée du sens de ses nouvelles responsabilités: _«Au moins, si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas pour la Terre, l'espèce humaine ou la liberté: ce sera en ayant tenté de sauver mes hommes!»_ Ses hommes...! _«Voilà que je commence à penser en véritable capitaine... N'attrape pas la grosse tête, Steve, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!...»_

À mesure qu'il se rapprochait du commandant du petit groupe ennemi, Steven put détailler de plus en plus distinctement sa face carapacée de corne sombre, rehaussée d'étranges dessins symétriques de couleur pale. Mais ce qui retenait pourtant le plus l'attention de l'Humain dans ce visage singulier, c'était ces deux yeux dorés qui brillaient au fond de leurs orbites. Des yeux qui évoquaient pour lui ceux d'un rapace, d'un prédateur en alerte. Des yeux qui le fixaient, le scrutaient, qui soupesaient et anticipaient chacun de ses mouvements, sans rien perdre du moindre de ses tressaillements. Des yeux qui semblaient tenter de sonder le fond de son esprit...

Les paramètres d'approche de Steven étaient particulièrement contraignants, et sa marge d'erreur quasi inexistante. Il savait que d'un côté, il ne devait pas faire preuve de morgue ou d'arrogance, ni surtout brusquer le groupe d'aliens en leur donnant à penser qu'il venait exiger leur reddition, sans leur laisser d'autre alternative. Pour autant, il ne devait pas non plus montrer de signes de faiblesse: par nature, peu de prédateurs sont enclins à la pitié envers les espèces vulnérables, et ce n'était certainement pas le cas du spécimen d'oiseau de proie qui le dévisageait fixement. Et il ne devait pas suggérer l'impression qu'il venait présenter la reddition de son équipage: à supposer que celle-ci soit acceptée par ces adversaires aux mœurs inconnues, le quiproquo qui s'ensuivrait serait à coup sûr fatal aux deux groupes.

Heureusement, comme s'il avait compris les intentions de Steven, l'alien aux yeux de rapace remisa délicatement sur le dos de son armure l'impressionnant fusil d'assaut qu'il tenait jusqu'alors pointé en avant; puis les mains bien en évidence, il s'avança d'un unique pas symbolique en direction de l'Humain. Ce dernier se sentit ainsi encouragé à entamer les tractations. Le premier mot qui lui vint à la bouche, fut un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé prononcer avec des armes braquées devant et derrière lui... Un mot qui quitta ses lèvres avec tant de maladresse et d'hésitation qu'il regretta immédiatement de l'avoir proféré: _«Amis...»_ C'est cependant d'un ton bien plus ferme et assuré qu'il énonça sa seconde tentative: _«Amis...?»_

Steven sentit ses jambes à la limite de se dérober sous lui, lorsque l'inquiétant prédateur qui lui faisait face tenta de lui répondre dans son effroyable langage. Le ton véhément de la tirade de son interlocuteur sembla suggérer à l'Humain que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Pourtant, l'officier ennemi se garda bien de faire le moindre geste qui aurait pu être interprété comme menaçant. Sa posture, sa position par rapport à son groupe, affirmaient clairement aux yeux de Steven qu'il tenait à protéger ses propres blessés tout autant que lui-même songeait à sauvegarder les siens.

Le jeune capitaine prit donc soin d'établir une parfaite simultanéité du geste au moment de prendre la parole, lorsqu'il désigna en même temps ses blessés et ceux de l'ennemi. Il savait qu'il devait surtout trouver le ton juste, l'équilibre des sons, le débit adéquat face à ces êtres qui ne comprendraient pas le moindre des mots qu'il allait employer. Quant au contenu du discours en lui-même, il serait en fait principalement destiné à ses propres hommes, dans l'intention d'apaiser la nervosité qu'il pouvait deviner chez les plus émotifs d'entre eux. Un tir accidentel dû au stress serait si vite arrivé de la part d'un matelot peu entraîné au maniement des armes, et au maintien de son sang-froid en de telles circonstances... Steven s'éclaircit donc discrètement la gorge avant d'entamer sa partition d'une voix émue:

 _-–- Tous ici, nous venons de combattre avec honneur dans l'espace de ce monde, chacun d'entre nous pour les lois de son peuple. Et au final, presque tous nos compagnons d'armes, les nôtres comme les vôtres, auront laissé la vie dans cet affrontement qui n'a désigné ni vainqueur ni vaincu. À présent, devons-nous poursuivre ici à coups de crosse, face dans la boue, une bataille que les armes lourdes les plus perfectionnées n'ont pu conclure en orbite? Les lois de votre espèce exigent-elles que vous remettiez en jeu la vie de ceux des vôtres qui viennent déjà de verser leur sang pour votre cause? Au nom de la Raison! admettons que nous ne pourrions rien faire de plus ici que creuser nos propres tombes à tous, sans que cela soit d'aucun profit pour nos peuples... Alors je vous le propose: mettons-nous donc d'accord, ici, maintenant, pour tenter notre chance chacun de notre côté; et que la Fortune, ou quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez, favorise le camp qu'elle aura choisi...!_

Un silence pesant retomba entre les deux camps opposés après que Steven se soit tu. La situation demeura un long moment incertaine, tant que le grand rapace bipède continua à le fixer de son regard si intimidant, sans proférer le moindre son. Puis enfin, dans sa propre langue, celui-ci intima l'ordre à ses soldats d'abaisser leurs armes; en prenant garde d'éviter les gestes trop vifs, l'Humain s'empressa aussitôt de faire signe aux siens d'en faire autant. Une trêve tacite, précaire, mais manifeste venait de s'établir entre êtres sensibles. Steven s'autorisa un maigre sourire, en se disant qu'il venait peut-être là de remporter la première victoire du dialogue au cours de cette guerre. Le soulagement parmi les soldats de l'Alliance était presque palpable:

 _-–- Chapeau bas, cap'taine!_ murmura pour lui-même le premier maître Rybalko. _Là, vous voilà bien parti pour devenir le premier président humain du pays des gueules-de-pierre!..._

Soudain mû par une étrange intuition, Steven s'avança d'un pas de plus en direction de l'officier alien, élevant lentement son bras droit, et tendant sa paume grande ouverte comme pour inviter son vis-à-vis à sceller leur accord non exprimé par une poignée de main formelle. Il eut la nette impression que ce geste devait être familier à l'être insondable qui lui faisait face; car après un court moment d'hésitation, celui-ci fit également un pas en avant. Lui aussi sembla un instant tenté de lever sa propre paume droite à la rencontre de celle de l'Humain. Mais il se ravisa presque aussitôt, et n'adressa finalement à ce dernier qu'un bref revers agacé de la main, pour inviter clairement son adversaire à aller se faire descendre ailleurs. _«Bon_ , se dit Steven. _Après tout, nos vaisseaux viennent tout juste de se piéger, de se mitrailler et de s'éperonner en orbite, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus haut. Et là, on vient d'éviter d'un rien de s'étriper mutuellement au sol. Alors oui, en fin de compte, on ne va peut-être pas brûler les étapes maintenant...»_

Le jeune Humain entama son retour vers les siens, reculant en sorte de maintenir en permanence son regard dans celui du commandant alien. Les armes restaient baissées des deux côtés; mais les soldats de l'Alliance ne manifestaient pour l'heure aucun désir de quitter leur position avant que leur capitaine les ait rejoints. Alors qu'il s'était senti porté par une vague d'optimisme quelques instants plus tôt quand tout semblait au pire, Steven commençait paradoxalement à sentir maintenant l'angoisse le gagner alors même qu'il venait d'apaiser une situation désespérée. Tout pouvait encore tourner au carnage jusqu'au dernier moment: il suffirait d'un geste un peu brusque, d'un regard mal interprété, d'une attitude perçue comme agressive par l'une ou l'autre culture...

Steven en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'un vrombissement insolite lui fit lever les yeux. Une petite navette qu'apparemment personne n'avait entendue arriver venait de freiner sa course à la verticale des deux groupes, et après un quart de tour sur place, commença à descendre vers le sol. Le véhicule aérien de couleur dorée, aux formes courbes et ramassées, ne laissait deviner aucune arme apparente. Un léger voile de vapeur s'éleva dans cette atmosphère moite lorsque l'engin vint se poser à mi-chemin entre les belligérants, là même où Steven et son interlocuteur alien s'étaient tenus. Le jeune officier put alors noter la présence sur les flancs de la navette d'un logo qu'il voyait pour la première fois, représentant une sorte d'étrange fleur à cinq pétales réguliers étalés en étoile, pointe vers le bas.

 _-–- La guerre n'est même pas encore finie, que le coin semble déjà attirer les touristes!_ plaisanta nerveusement le premier maître Rybalko, qui venait de se rapprocher de son capitaine.

Il y eut un moment de tension du côté des Humains lorsque les battants de la trappe latérale de la navette s'écartèrent; mais Steven nota que tous les aliens valides se raidissaient quant à eux dans une position pouvant vaguement évoquer une mise au garde-à-vous, vraisemblablement la marque d'un grand respect de leur part. Un unique alien d'un tout nouveau genre descendit du véhicule, sans armes, une créature ressemblant à quelques différences près à une jeune femme humaine – en fait sans doute la jeune femme la plus splendide que Steven aurait jamais vue, si elle avait été réellement humaine. Sa peau d'un bleu céleste ne laissait cependant aucun doute à ce sujet, ni les courts appendices tentaculaires figés au sommet et à l'arrière de son crâne. Le jeune officier demeura pourtant le souffle coupé devant la démarche gracieuse et la présence étrangement apaisante de la nouvelle venue, par ailleurs vêtue d'une robe longue d'un goût exquis – encore que semblant tout à fait déplacée sur ce champ de bataille, au milieu des armes et des blessés.

L'émissaire – car il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une émissaire de paix – prit la parole d'une voix haut perchée, aux accents chantants agréables à l'oreille. Comme pour l'alien à face de corne avec lequel il venait pourtant de parvenir à établir un semblant de communication, Steven ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce dont pouvait bien discourir la fascinante créature. Et cependant, il avait pleinement conscience qu'il était alors en train de vivre l'un des moments les plus décisifs de toute l'Histoire de l'Humanité!...

...


	4. Dernier contact ?

_**Épilogue :**_

.

 **An 2186 (calendrier de l'Alliance) –  
Système Hélios – Planète Terre –  
Dans les ruines libérées de la cité de Londres ...**

.

Le Kodiak aux couleurs bleu et blanc de la Marine de l'Alliance descendait en chute contrôlée depuis le ciel gris sombre vers le vieux centre historique, ne commençant à ralentir sa course que peu avant de venir se poser sur l'aire aménagée au centre du vaste espace ouvert, qui avant l'Invasion portait le nom de Horse Guards Parade. Proches du clocher de Big Ben, l'esplanade et l'espace vert voisin de St James's Park avaient été reconvertis en zones de déchargement pour fournitures diverses, QG de campagne, hôpitaux de terrain... Toutes choses en rapport avec le caractère de gestion empirique d'un cataclysme sans précédent qu'inspirait l'horizon dévasté aux alentours.

Durant la descente de la navette, son illustre passager, engoncé dans son uniforme de cérémonie d'amiral de l'Alliance, avait pu observer sur l'écran intérieur les gigantesques carcasses inertes de Moissonneurs qui parsemaient et défiguraient à présent le paysage urbain de Londres. Une pluie battante venait taper régulièrement sur le toit de la navette. L'impulsion du Creuset semble avoir aussi déréglé le climat, fut tenté de se dire l'amiral, se rappelant toutefois que la météo n'avait jamais été l'atout le plus attractif de la vieille cité britannique.

Steven Hackett prit soin de rajuster une dernière fois son uniforme avant de descendre de la navette. Amiral de la Cinquième Flotte d'Arcturus au moment de la Bataille de la Citadelle trois ans plus tôt, puis commandant en chef de la Marine de l'Alliance avant la Première Bataille pour la Terre, et coordinateur des flottes galactiques unifiées lors de la Seconde, l'homme était devenu une légende très au-delà des limites de sa propre espèce. Pour autant, il pensait devoir son souci d'élégance dans sa présentation moins aux mains qu'il allait devoir serrer, qu'au sol qu'il allait bientôt fouler. Quelques jours plus tôt encore, il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir poser à nouveau le pied sur la planète qui l'avait vu naître. L'amiral s'accorda donc un court moment de recueillement avant l'ouverture de la trappe latérale.

La pluie balaya son visage marqué dès qu'il quitta la navette. Pourtant, il écarta d'un revers de la main l'initiative d'un lieutenant de son escorte, qui venait lui offrir le couvert d'un parapluie. Celui qu'il devait rencontrer, et qui l'attendait déjà avec sa suite au pied de l'aire d'atterrissage, supportait stoïquement l'averse sans bénéficier d'aucun abri; l'amiral n'en utiliserait donc pas non plus. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'enfoncer un peu plus le cou dans le col droit de son uniforme alors qu'il s'avançait vers le groupe de Turiens.

Son vis-à-vis, Adrien Victus, avait été un général réputé dans l'armée turienne pour son non-conformisme, avant de devenir le primarque de son peuple – suite aux coupes sombres que les Moissonneurs avaient taillées dans les rangs des autres officiers éligibles, lors de l'attaque de Palaven. Promoteur d'une alliance étroite avec les Humains puis les Krogans, Victus avait par la suite tenu à venir prendre personnellement la tête des troupes turiennes envoyées combattre à Londres avec la Force Marteau, afin d'y représenter son peuple lors de ce qu'il savait devoir être la bataille décisive de cette guerre. Ce dernier fait d'armes l'avait élevé au rang de héros chez les siens, d'un niveau comparable à celui de Hackett au sein de l'Humanité – c'est-à-dire juste un cran au-dessous du commandant Shepard!

C'étaient donc bien deux légendes vivantes qui se faisaient à présent face sous la pluie londonienne, au milieu de ce paysage ravagé. D'un point de vue purement technique, plus rien n'entravait les rapports verbaux entre Turiens et Humains depuis bien longtemps. Au lendemain même de la Guerre du Premier Contact, les langages de la Terre avaient pu être intégrés dans les logiciels de traduction instantanée en usage dans toute la galaxie. Humains et Turiens parvenaient ainsi à communiquer sans problèmes depuis près de trente ans. Cela étant, d'un point de vue relationnel, les choses n'étaient toutefois pas aussi simples; et nombre de vétérans des deux espèces, surtout parmi les anciens combattants de Shanxi devenus colonels ou amiraux décorés dans leurs armées respectives, continuaient à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

Hackett vint se figer devant le primarque à deux coudées de distance, et lui tendit une main raide que le Turien prit dans la sienne, sans plus de chaleur. Cinq doigts étreignant trois serres: le symbole de l'unité au combat de deux des plus grandes puissances militaires galactiques qui venaient de terrasser le fléau des Moissonneurs. Se regardant fixement dans les yeux, les deux vieux militaires s'adressèrent d'abord l'un à l'autre en se renvoyant leurs titres au visage avec la plus aride des politesses:

 _-–- Primarque Victus..._

 _-–- Amiral Hackett..._

L'un et l'autre continuèrent à se faire face un long moment sans jamais détourner le regard, pétrifiés dans la raideur solennelle qui seyait à leur rang. Puis sans aucun signe avant-coureur, la lèvre mutilée de l'officier humain s'élargit en un sourire cordial, dans l'instant même où les mandibules du dignitaire turien se détendaient de manière très nette. Sans que leurs mains serrées ne se quittent, tous deux se donnèrent l'accolade en rapprochant leur torses avec effusion:

- _–- Steven, mon ami!_

 _-–- Adrien, vieux frère!_

Quelques regards surpris furent échangés parmi l'encadrement des deux hauts personnages, entre Humains, entre Turiens, et même entre Turiens et Humains. Ceux-ci furent plus décontenancés encore lorsque leurs supérieurs, faisant fi de tout protocole, leur imposèrent de bien vouloir demeurer en retrait tandis qu'eux-mêmes s'éloignaient vers la cité, laissant leurs états-majors et gardes du corps sur place, totalement perplexes. Hackett semblait rayonner lorsqu'il entama leurs échanges privés:

 _-–- Je crois que je n'ai encore pas eu l'occasion de te présenter mes félicitations pour ta promotion au titre suprême. Mazette!_

 _-–- Promotion du temps de guerre, Steven: je ne suis finalement devenu primarque que par défaut. Comme sur Shanxi, je n'ai fait que profiter de la brusque vacance des sièges au-dessus de moi pour prendre du galon. Rien de bien glorieux là-dessous..._

Le visage de l'Humain refléta soudain un embarras évident au moment d'aborder un sujet plus sensible:

- _–- J'ai appris pour ton fils Tarquin, sur Tuchanka. Je suis..._

 _-–- Le lieutenant Victus s'est sacrifié pour le succès de sa mission, et pour l'honneur de son unité. Mon fils demeurera pour moi un motif de fierté jusqu'à la fin de mes vieux jours. Que pourrais-je souhaiter de plus?_

La réponse du primarque avait été trop sèche et impersonnelle pour ne pas révéler dans toute sa douleur l'émotion que ce père meurtri tentait justement de dissimuler. Steven Hackett adressa un sourire triste au vieil ami qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. En bon Turien, Adrien Victus avait toujours eu un sens très élevé des responsabilités individuelles et familiales envers la communauté; et sa nouvelle charge n'allait certainement pas l'aider à laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le pas ne serait-ce qu'une fois sur son devoir. L'amiral comprit donc qu'il était préférable de ne plus réaborder le sujet. C'est d'ailleurs le primarque qui reprit la parole le premier:

 _-–- Et puis, quand je vois l'état de ce monde, je me dis que tu as sans doute connu tes propres deuils, toi aussi..._

 _-–- Mm, certes... J'ai dû sacrifier toute la Deuxième Flotte lors de la Première Bataille pour la Terre. J'ai perdu nombre d'amis et de compagnons de route sur les vaisseaux tombés ce jour-là, et bien d'autres encore au QG de Vancouver et sur la station Arcturus... Ghéorghï Rybalko – tu sais, le chef artilleur qui avait descendu ta frégate au-dessus de Shanxi –, avait gravi les échelons jusqu'au commandement du_ SSV Lhotse _. Ni lui ni aucun membre de son équipage n'ont survécu quand un vaisseau des Moissonneurs a pulvérisé leur cuirassé dans l'orbite terrestre, d'un seul tir! Une telle puissance de feu fait relativiser l'ampleur de nos petites escarmouches d'il y a trente ans..._

 _-–- Parlons de sujets moins tristes, si tu veux bien. Je me suis senti rassuré quand j'ai appris que c'est à toi qu'on avait confié la direction du Projet Creuset. Je savais qu'un technophile tel que toi, qui as toujours été fasciné par l'ingénierie de pointe, se donnerait à fond sur un défi aussi prenant!_

 _-–- Oui... Le Creuset a vraiment été un défi colossal... Et je peux bien l'admettre à présent, avec le recul et maintenant que tout est fini, ce fut aussi une course contre la montre aussi excitante qu'angoissante. Même si mes attributions sur le Projet ont davantage été celles d'un gestionnaire que d'un ingénieur... Et puis, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans tous ces chercheurs et scientifiques bien plus brillants que moi que m'a envoyés le commandant Shepard: Kahlee Sanders, du Projet Ascension, les docteurs Gavin Archer et Brynn Cole arrachés à Cerberus... Même un certain docteur Conrad Verner; mais là, je soupçonne un peu Shepard d'avoir surtout cherché à s'en débarrasser en me le mettant dans les pattes!_

 _-–- Et... Shepard, au fait?_

 _-–- Hélas, je n'ai aucune nouvelle du commandant. Ni de l'amiral Anderson d'ailleurs, ni du_ Normandy _et de son valeureux équipage... Il y a tout à craindre que... Enfin, pouvoir pleurer nos morts est un luxe que nous pouvons à nouveau nous permettre aujourd'hui. Et c'est justement à eux tous que nous le devons..._

L'Humain et le Turien continuaient à marcher tête haute sous les intempéries. À un moment, Victus dut tout de même détourner le visage lorsqu'une rafale de pluie vint le frapper en pleine face:

- _–- Esprits! Il fait toujours le même temps, sur votre fichue planète? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dû supporter une telle humidité depuis mon passage sur Sur'Kesh!..._

 _-–- C'est ce qui fait tout le charme de Londres, paraît-il_ , répondit Hackett en ouvrant les bras. _Ça, et aussi les pubs, qui sont juste un peu fermés pour l'instant, et puis les monuments impériaux qui sont hélas un peu tout cassés... Mais surtout, le Mémorial de la Victoire qu'on y élèvera d'ici quelques années, et qu'on viendra visiter depuis toute la galaxie... Après qu'on aura rebâti le plus urgent, bien sûr!_

 _-–- J'en suis déjà jaloux pour Palaven_ , se renfrogna le primarque avec un véritable accent de sincérité dans la voix.

 _-–- Oh, ce Mémorial ne pourra pas faire l'impasse sur toutes ces races venues des quatre coins de la galaxie combattre pour notre survie à tous, que ce soit en orbite avec la Force Épée, ou au sol avec Marteau. Peut-être la statue du soldat turien y voisinera-t-elle celle du guerrier krogan?_ ajouta l'amiral avec malice.

Le mouvement de mandibules de Victus fut assez évocateur quant à ce qu'il pensait d'une telle association. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les pas des deux vieux amis les menaient vers une monstrueuse dépouille de Moissonneur, abattue sur le flanc: haute de près de trois cent mètres, l'épave barrait l'accès à toutes les rues environnantes. Ce fut Hackett qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé:

 _-–- Il ne faudra pas trop s'attarder: j'ai un discours à tenir devant Big Ben d'ici une heure; et il doit être retransmis dans tout l'espace concilien..._

 _-–- J'ai eu la rediffusion de celui que tu avais tenu devant les flottes réunies, avant l'assaut sur Terre. J'ai l'impression que tu aimes toujours autant le son de ta propre voix?_

 _-–- Je n'ai jamais aimé le son de la tienne, mon vieux_ , répondit l'amiral en riant. _J'en ai eu les os glacés la première fois que je l'ai entendue sur Shanxi... Loué soit l'inventeur des appareils de traduction automatique!_

Victus resta un moment songeur, avant de reprendre:

 _-–- Steven, t'est-il souvent arrivé de repenser au jour de notre première rencontre? Ce jour où nous nous sommes affrontés, cette bataille que nos deux vaisseaux se sont livrés dans l'orbite de Shanxi..._

 _-–- À une époque, j'y pensais à chaque fois que je me rasais le matin_ , répondit l'amiral en passant le doigt sur la cicatrice qui courait de sa pommette à sa lèvre. _C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fini par me laisser pousser la barbe!_

 _-–- J'étais un jeune officier à l'époque, tout comme toi_ , poursuivit le primarque avec sérieux. _Et c'était là mon premier combat... tout comme pour toi aussi, je crois, non? Eh bien ce jour-là, ce sont ton audace calculée lors de cette bataille où tout jouait contre toi, et ton inventivité tactique hors de tous les schémas prévisibles, qui m'ont ouvert les yeux sur les Humains et qui m'ont fait prendre conscience qu'en fin de compte, nous autres les invincibles Turiens, nous avions peut-être quelque chose à apprendre de primitifs tels que vous! C'est une leçon que je n'ai jamais oubliée._

 _-–- Et dans ton cas, Adrien, c'est l'abnégation et le sang-froid de ton équipage lorsqu'il est délibérément revenu éperonner mon vaisseau, ce sursaut d'orgueil quasi suicidaire alors que vous aviez déjà perdu le combat, qui m'ont réellement enseigné cette certitude: que la puissance des Turiens ne se mesure pas uniquement à celle de leur armement lourd, et que nous aurions eu tout à perdre à demeurer vos ennemis. C'est de ce jour que je me suis toujours attaché à promouvoir les meilleures relations entre nos deux peuples. Ce combat de longue haleine n'a pas été facile tous les jours, tu le sais! Mais il aura permis des projets tels que la conception conjointe de la frégate_ Normandy _, une de nos plus belles réussites. Et aujourd'hui finalement... Aujourd'hui nous en récoltons tous les fruits!..._

Les deux officiers s'étaient arrêtés au pied de la carcasse titanesque du vaisseau Moissonneur. Adrien Victus passa la main sur le métal noir de la paroi démesurée qui lui faisait face, la carapace de cet ennemi juré de toute civilisation, qui désormais ne nuirait plus à personne. Son ami humain avait raison: jamais il n'aurait été possible de vaincre de si formidables adversaires sans l'unification de toutes les forces vitales de la galaxie, à commencer par celle des deux espèces aux vocations martiales les plus justement réputées au sein de l'espace concilien.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Une éclaircie commençait à dégager le ciel au-dessus de la Tamise, et un soudain rayon de soleil fit plisser les yeux ridés de l'amiral Hackett. Celui-ci plaqua en souriant sa main derrière l'épaule du primarque, un geste bien peu protocolaire, mais que vues les circonstances, l'Histoire lui pardonnerait sans doute:

 _-–- Dis-moi Adrien, entre nous... Je t'ai déjà avoué que j'ai toujours trouvé les Turiens vraiment très, très, très moches? Quand je pense que pour notre Premier Contact, on aurait pu tomber directement sur les Asari... Mais non, il a fallu que ce soit vos sales gueules de cauchemar et votre foutu caractère!..._

 _-–- Hah! En parlant de mocheté, tu sais, moi, je me suis bien toujours demandé comment vous faisiez avec vos femelles humaines! Non, vraiment, moi je ne pourrais pas... Sans rire, vous devez vous soûler d'alcool avant, ou bien...?_

Le Turien rendit son effusion à l'Humain. Et alors que retentissait l'un des premiers éclats de rire qui ait résonné à Londres depuis bien des semaines, deux vieux amis de trente ans tentaient d'oublier un moment les deuils qui venaient de les frapper, dans le bonheur de s'être retrouvés en vie. Cinq doigts sur l'épaule de l'un, trois serres sur celle de l'autre. Tout un symbole...

.

 __FIN__


End file.
